1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to paperweights, and in particular to a paperweight device having a heavy, transparent upper portion, and with a screw threaded bottom cap. Display photos are insertable between the upper portion and the bottom cap by unscrewing said cap and placing the photo therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous paperweights are known in the prior art and are of many types and descriptions. Some have provision for holding display items therein or thereon, but none have the features of this invention.
Many of the prior art devices are quite complex and difficult to manufacture. There are several prior patents that may be pertinent to the invention; Pflueger, U.S. Pat. No. 279,795, Bright, U.S. Pat. No. 683,888, and Snyder, U.S. Pat. No. 2,361,425, each show paperweights having one or another type display means associated with the paperweight. Each of these is relatively complex and expensive to manufacture. The Huntley U.S. Pat. No. 273,685 teaches display means associated with a door knob, Porrera U.S. Pat. No. 357,689 teaches display means with a glass dish, and Priestnall U.S. Pat. No. 777,305 shows similar display means in a drinking glass. None of these latter patents are for the purpose of paperweights.